


Thumpa-Thumpa

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Justin leaves, Brian doesn't know what to do with himself. But, after guidance from himself and a friend, he knows what he has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumpa-Thumpa

After Justin left Brian didn’t want to so much as think, let alone move. 

For nearly 72 hours he laid in bed, smoking and pretending to be unaffected by the sudden absence of a very specific blonde artist in his loft. He couldn’t believe himself.

Brian missed him, and it hadn’t even been an entire week. Pathetic. 

After he pulled himself out of bed, he worked from the loft rather than his actual work building. It seemed like a much better option, in the state that he was in. 

(It didn’t feel like home anymore. Not without Justin.) 

His phone rang at least twice a day with Justin’s cheerful ringtone, probably eager to tell Brian of his new life in the Big Apple. 

The mere thought of hearing Justin’s voice, however, sent a sharp pain shooting through his chest. He never answered. 

It wasn’t until he and Michael danced with no music, when he’d been told he’d always be young and beautiful, did Brian realize how much he missed Justin. The feeling in his chest and head seemed to come back, and everything snapped back into focus. He needed to hear Justin’s voice, even if it was only through a cell phone.

So the next morning, when Justin called with no real hope of being answered, he was pleasantly surprised to hear that familiar voice crackle through his phone. 

“Kinney.” 

Justin smiled, and let himself get pulled in all over again. 

\----

The revival of Babylon was, as everything subjected to Brian’s touch was, successful. There was an increase in excited gays buzzing around the club, and the line to get in had never been longer. Everything was perfect. 

Except for the fact that one artsy twink seemed to be missing. 

So Brian danced like he didn’t care (because he didn’t), only stepping down from the dancer’s platform when he decided he could use a drink.

But, before he could so much as get off the dance floor and make his way to the bar, a hand caught his and tugged him back into the crowd of sweating dancers and thumpa-thumpa music. 

“Hey, Stud,” a familiar voice called to him over the pounding music, and Brian turned his head to find Justin, grinning up at him, dancing like he owned the place and waiting for Brian to join in. “Wanna dance?” 

Brian smiled, and let himself get pulled in all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! I rewatched the finale, and I had to throw this part in so that I could pretend Justin was there.


End file.
